A Beautiful World
by themyscira
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Rapunzel and Jack spend a few moments on a rooftop during a snowy day.


I was asked to do a prompt based on the whole the sun died to let the moon breathe bit, but I couldn't summon inspiration for it so I did a modern au based on it :)

Side note: Please don't ask me to add a chapter to this, it's a **One-shot**.

* * *

"Rapunzel," Jack had his hands on her arm, she was two inches from falling off the building. Not that she would, she had learned how to be nimble from Jack, but oh the air on her face had entranced her and the wind embraced her, she was in love with the feel of it.

"Hmm?"

She stepped off the ledge and took both his hands, she started to twirl on the rooftop. Her dress swung with her spins, it went higher and higher revealing her pink stockings and brown shoes. She almost spun herself into a fall but Jack caught her hand.

It was snowing and the snowflakes were falling onto her golden hair, he kissed her eyelashes were the snow had melted and ran his fingers over her head, despite the cold, she was so very warm.

"Sometimes I think you're crazier than me."

At that she laughed, "Jack," She said whimsically, "Do you know what I was thinking?"

"Snow angels?" He pulled her onto the ground, they fell together on the snow and spread out their limbs.

"I was thinking of the story, the one about the moon and the sun." Her voice was full of sorrow.

Jack snickered "Oh that one, the sun loved the moon so much she died every day to see him live," He paused and put a finger to his chin, "Or was it the other way around?"

He felt Rapunzel shrug her shoulders, "I'm not sure but it's very tragic."

Jack nodded, "So then, what's with the morbid train of thought?"

She glanced over at him and smiled, "People always say we're like the sun and the moon, and I thought how can we be when I'm so very much in love and there's such a tragic story behind them."

At that Jack gasped, Rapunzel had never said she was "in love" before. Rather than jump at the word and make an excuse to disappear, as was Jack's prerogative, he took her hand and rolled over to look at her eyes. They shinned amongst the white snow.

"Do you ever think about all the trouble I'll cause you," he kissed her cheek, "Troublemakers will always break your heart." There was pain veiled in his voice, it was hidden with a smirk.

Of course she saw through the facade but rather than point it out bluntly, she raised her hand and touched his hair. It was such a tender gesture, he almost gasped again.

"The story of the moon and the sun always broke my heart, imagine living in a world where you had to be separated from the one you love most so that they could have a chance at living."

Jack pulled away and brushed the snow off his face, "If I were to get philosophical about it Punz, it sounds like a story about letting go those you love." It was a funny thought to Jack, he never felt he'd loved anyone, for most of his life that is. He had no family, and friends were hard to come by, the trickster persona often pushed people away and for what? Solitude, loneliness? Jack rubbed the side of his face, life had always been difficult. He was still learning to navigate through the people, the personalities, he was still understanding how to function in a world that made him feel so empty, as though anything would eyes would see right through him.

"You know Jack," Rapunzel put her hands on the sides of his head, "you're fully capable of all the love in the world," She was standing now and with a little jump she put her hands behind her back and smiled. "All the love."

She extended her hand to him, "You're just very afraid if you hold onto it, you'll have to let it go." Jack covered his eyes momentarily. Rapunzel had this steadiness to her, that although she was brimming with excitement, and fell to the allure of adventure, she could just as easily keep him grounded enough to see how lovely the world could be.

Jack took her hand and she helped him up, there was a brief moment of silence where the wind passed between them and the snowflakes swirled around their bodies. For a moment it was as if they weren't breathing at all but rather daring the other to speak.

Rapunzel spoke first, "People may see us as the sun and moon," she leaned in closer to him, "But I won't believe it if it means our love story is a tragedy." It was the most serious he'd ever heard her sound.

"You know," He said with his arms wrapped around her waist, "The sun and moon are always in the sky together, its just people don't see them together, not at the same time."

Rapunzel laughed, "Is this your way of telling me you love me too?"

Jack twirled her around the rooftop a few times before answering. The wind was brutal and cold but the warmth between them made it manageable if not enjoyable.

"I'm beginning to think you didn't just want to play in the snow when you asked me up here." He set her down, "But for the record," He pressed his lips against hers. Although his had turned blue, hers were full of heat.

"I do love you."

Rapunzel said nothing, she only kissed his cheek and took his hand. Together they sat on he ledge of the building and watched the snow fall. The world was white and cold, cars honked below and people shouted over their blocked roads. The birds were silent and the trees were bare, but oh, they thought, the world was beautiful in each others arms.


End file.
